


your lips on my skin (feel like fire)

by imnyoung



Category: VIXX
Genre: Hickeys, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnyoung/pseuds/imnyoung
Summary: Taekwoon had expressed that he felt bothered with the way Jaehwan's shirt had exposed too much skin. But Jaehwan thought it was the 'no one else but me can see you like this' kind of bothered, not the 'fuck you are so hot right now, I want to take you right here, right now' kind of bothered. Needless to say, Jaehwan isn't complaining.





	your lips on my skin (feel like fire)

  
Hakyeon was going to kill him later.

No doubt about it, with the way Taekwoon's sucking small but coloring hickeys trailing from his chest to his collarbones. Jaehwan buries a hand in the older's stands, gently tugging there when it gets too painful. Not that Jaehwan minds a little pain. In fact, he's been moaning wantonly whenever pain blossoms from where Taekwoon is biting hard enough to bleed, lapping it up sweetly after.

"Hyung," a small mewl escapes Jaehwan, fisting Taekwoon's soft locks, "Not too much, and be careful." Jaehwan growls lowly, but he already knows Taekwoon places his hickeys in very well hidden places.

Taekwoon looks up at him from under his eyelashes, teasingly nosing around his neck, lightly biting and licking, but not leaving any marks.

Jaehwan frowns in frustration, not only is Taekwoon teasing him, kissing his pretty neck and leaving Jaehwan disappointed each time he doesn't suck a hickey somewhere obvious, the younger also has to worry about Hakyeon not exploding on his face later when he finds out. But one look into Taekwoon's eyes is all it takes for him to throw responsibilities out the window.

 _Whatever,_ Jaehwan decides, _let's worry about the consequences later._

"Ah– _fuck_ , Taekwoon," Jaehwan gasps, arching his back closer to Taekwoon's. Taekwoon stops sucking another hickey on Jaehwan's left collarbone, just below his neck, and sits up, pushing Jaehwan down by the shoulders, admiring his work.

Jaehwan is trapped under Taekwoon's weight, as he is sitting on his thighs, hands keeping the smaller's shoulders pinned to the black leather couch. They're both breathing loudly, but they were careful enough to lock the door, the members and staffs were outside, just having finished the shooting of their latest music video.

Taekwoon had expressed that he felt bothered with the way Jaehwan's shirt had exposed too much skin. But Jaehwan thought it was the 'no one else but me can see you like this' kind of bothered, not the 'fuck you are so hot right now, I want to take you right here, right now' kind of bothered. Needless to say, Jaehwan isn't complaining.

Taekwoon traces a light finger over the side of his long neck, making Jaehwan squirm. There's a certain glint in his eyes that Jaehwan knows all too well, paired with the tinted cheeks and small smirk on his handsome face. The same face that Jaehwan can't deny, and actually secretly enjoys.

"Hyung," Jaehwan whines, squirming under the older's weight, stopping Taekwoon's ministrations and catching his attention. Jaehwan bares his neck without another word, watching with hooded eyes as Taekwoon swallows rather audibly, eyes darkening with _want_ , zeroing on Jaehwan's pretty neck, out on display for him.

"Please," Jaehwan begs, and Taekwoon already knows what he wants. Jaehwan so desperately wants it, the feeling of being marked, and by _Taekwoon_ of all people, out on display for everyone to see. Even if it's hidden under layers of clothing or make up, the fact that it's there, waiting to be known, is enough to make Jaehwan all tingly.

What's even better is that Jaehwan wasn't the one who initiated it. That Taekwoon wants it just as much as Jaehwan does. Taekwoon wanting to let people know that Jaehwan was his, marking him in blind spots to claim what is his. Proudly looking at the marks he had imprinted, red and coloring, but oh so pretty on Jaehwan's milky white skin.

Jaehwan never thought that possessiveness could look so good on someone.

Taekwoon licks his lips, eyes trailing the length of his neck, slowly descending and only stopping when his breath tickles the side of his neck. Jaehwan's breath hitches as Taekwoon chooses to lick the spot first, tongue rough. Without another moment, Taekwoon sucks deeply, and the suddenness of it makes Jaehwan moan loudly, a mixture of surprise and the feeling of finally getting marked where it matters.

Taekwoon sits up just as quickly as it happened, and after giving it a comforting lick, he nuzzles his head unto Jaehwan's neck.

"You're so, so pretty." Taekwoon sighs contentedly, smiling against his neck.

"Ah, hyung, really?" Jaehwan laughs, planning on fishing out more compliments out of his boyfriend while he still can, but a series of loud knocks literally knock them into action.

"Hyung! Are you guys done in there? The van is ready." Sanghyuk's loud voice booms from the other side of the door.

"In a minute, Hyukie!" Jaehwan shouts frantically as he wears his jeans inside out. Taekwoon is already starting to wear his shoes, fully dressed. Jaehwan whispers to Taekwoon, "Can you find my socks?"

Not bothering to wait for a reply, Jaehwan runs up to the mirror, inspecting the damage done. Jaehwan almost screams, eyes incredulously eyeing the mark Taekwoon gave him. Blossoming on the side of his neck, an angry red mark greets him. Jaehwan huffs, torn between accepting his death and reminiscing how Taekwoon's tongue felt against his skin. In the corner of the mirror, he sees a shirtless Taekwoon proudly looking at it, socks in one hand and his turtleneck in the other.

"Here, wear my shirt, it'll probably hide most of it." Taekwoon gives him the black turtleneck, and it's a bit loose, but it does the job.

"You're lucky I wore an extra large sweater today, or you'd be going home shirtless." Jaehwan says conversationally as he starts to wear his shoes.

Taekwoon smiles, looking soft in Jaehwan's large sweater, "And I wore my turtleneck today, aren't we lucky." He stands by the door, waiting for Jaehwan to stop inspecting it in the mirror. "Let's go, they're probably speculating already."

Jaehwan rolls his eyes, fixing the turtleneck one last time, and skips over to Taekwoon. "One last thing," Jaehwan says, cupping Taekwoon's cheeks in both hands and pulling him into a soft kiss. Taekwoon immediately responds, hands finding their way around Jaehwan's waist, pulling him even closer. They part after a moment, their lips wet and kiss swollen but still smiling dazedly at each other.

"You good?" Taekwoon asks.

"Yes, we're good." Jaehwan replies, stealing one last kiss, hanging off of Taekwoon as they finally make their way to the others.

**Author's Note:**

> i just want more keo love :( this is so bad and so short sorry hahaha also lowkey beacause i still (obviously) aint over the mv and jaehwan's exPOESDE sHOulDeR gOD hehe thanks for reading!! ♡
> 
> tumblr: @imnyeong
> 
> twit: @huangrengun


End file.
